This invention is directed to a lottery game in which numbers are selected from a group of numbers provided by a lottery sponsor and the selected numbers are matched against numbers drawn from multiple drawings.
Lottery games are currently in use in many states and countries and are administered by a lottery sponsor which is affiliated with those entities. Typically, the lottery games include smaller payoff games such as PICK 3 and PICK 4 as well as large jackpot games commonly called LOTTO and POWERBALL. Current jackpot games include matching six or seven numbers selected from a set of 40 or 50 or more against numbers drawn in a weekly or biweekly drawing, while the PICK 3 and PICK 4 games involve a selection of 3 and 4 numbers respectively from a group of usually 10 and matching those numbers against daily drawings held by the lottery sponsor.
In an effort to add to the excitement of jackpot games, a daily version of the lotto game was developed as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,232,221 and 5,116,049. The game described in these patents includes multiple ways to win by matching numbers on the ticket both vertically and horizontally from a daily single digit drawing and a single play is over a seven day time span. In these patents, seven games are in process each day, with a single winning number drawn daily for each of the seven games. Since one number is drawn each day, it takes from seven days (single play) to thirteen days (seven plays) to draw the winning numbers. The numbered balls in the drawing equipment are not reloaded in their respective drawing machines until after the seventh ball has been drawn. This process and procedure requires special drawing equipment and requires players to select seven different numbers. This is cumbersome and costly to the lottery sponsor, and may be confusing to the players, in view of some lotteries currently drawing 42 numbers involving up to six lottery products.
In the game and method of play described herein, all seven winning numbers are drawn by the lottery sponsor each day, and winning tickets are determined on a daily basis. Also, the restriction for the player to select different numbers is eliminated; no specialized drawing equipment is required; and operation is simplified.
In view of the foregoing, it can be seen that there is a need for a new lotto type game which can provide the excitement of lottomania on a daily basis and yet employ the same basic infrastructure of the PICK 3 and PICK 4 games, without adding complexity, cost and/or confusion with current games, drawings and procedures.
It is an object of the invention to provide a game having multiple prize structures with different odds depending on the numbers matched.
It is another object of the invention to integrate the existing winning numbers drawing procedure and equipment into a single game having a variable prize structure.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a game having a daily drawing with the possibility of a jackpot prize every day as well as lower monetary value prizes with improved odds of winning.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a game based on multiple drawings of a plurality of numbers.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a game wherein the jackpot winner is determined by matching all of the numbers selected by the player with all of the numbers drawn by the lottery sponsor in multiple drawings of a plurality of numbers.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a game having a ticket with numbers arranged thereon so that the matching of numbers drawn from the plurality of drawings can be accomplished either vertically or horizontally.
Another object of this invention is to provide a multi price point lotto type game which offers players better odds, more ways of winning, more prizes, greater involvement with extended interest, and permits play for a single day, or for a series of consecutive daily plays up to seven on a single ticket.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a game that progressively adds value as the amount wagered increases, by offering higher price point players better odds, more ways of winning, more prizes, multiple jackpots and more plays.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a game which plays on the lottery sponsor""s existing online equipment, and with proprietary or open architecture software systems, whether mainframe or PC based, thereby simplifying implementation and operation.
In summary, this invention is directed to a lotto type online game for use in state sponsored lottery applications, commercial game applications, newspaper circulation builder promotional games, and others. The method of playing allows the player a choice in selecting, at the point of purchase, the price point level to be wagered and the degree of participation desired. The method of playing the lottery game includes the step of selecting a first set of numbers from a predetermined group of numbers identified by a lottery sponsor. Winning of a prize is determined by matching a plurality of the numbers of said first set of selected numbers with at least some from a first set of drawn numbers and matching a plurality of the numbers of said first set of selected numbers with at least some from a second set of drawn numbers. The first and second sets of drawn numbers are determined by the lottery sponsor. The game can incorporate the existing equipment of the lottery sponsor for selecting numbers, printing tickets and drawing numbers. The ticket is printed in a format that facilitates multiple plays and prizes and includes play dates and may also include security features thereon.